Time Will Tell
by FallenDauntless88
Summary: "A true relationship is two unperfect people refusing to give up on each other." AU. Rated M for abuse. All the characters belong to Cassandra Clare.


" _ **A true relationship is two unperfect people refusing to give up on each other." -Anonymous**_

 _The banging on the walls signify something. It signifies that it's time again. The time has come where I did something unimaginable to upset him. But he loves me, doesn't he? Surely, he loves me, he must I am his daughter after all. He tells me he loves me afterwards, so it must be true, right?_

I awake to a loud banging on the door. I don't say anything in fear that my voice might make it worse. The door opens slowly and I see a dark figure standing in the doorway. It's him alright.

"Ready for round two?" He asks softly. Again, I don't say anything in fear of anything that could make this situation worse. My dad walks slowly to the edge of the bed and removes my covers. I don't move or say anything, I don't even look him in the eyes because the last time that happened I was put in the hospital.

"Either you're ready or you aren't Clarissa, it doesn't matter." I can almost hear him laughing inside.

. . . . .

The sun shines down on my face as I stare blankly out the car window. "You know sometime you are going to have to open up that pretty mouth of yours and speak."

I turn my attention to Simon, my best friend, who has no idea. No idea about the hell I go through almost every night for just breathing sometimes. It's nice out, I don't want to ruin the beautiful day.

"Some would say you are hitting on me." I smile at him. The smiles I show are never real but no one ever sees that.

"Well what if I am?" Simon winks at me as we stop at a local coffee place called "The Bean". Yeah not a very clever name for a coffee shop but it suits us quite well.

"The usual?" Simon asks as we walk in and I look to see if our spot by the bathrooms is available. I like the peace and quiet okay?

"Uh yeah?" I reply as I hurry before someone else snatches it. This spot is the best part about this place. It's dark and secluded, just the way I like it or should I say we like it. I don't really know if Simon really likes this spot. He's usually a lot sunnier about life.

You see the thing is . . . I should be happy. We are both seniors in high school almost ready to graduate and yet I have no desire to finish. My grades are amazing but there is no happiness about it, well at least with me there isn't. My dad isn't too thrilled either but that's probably because he doesn't want me to leave. Who would want their own personal punching bag to leave?

Simon sat down with two big cups of coffee, mine black with no sugar and Simon's with lots of sugar and vanilla cream.

"I can't believe you can drink that straight." Simon looks at me with disgust like always. I roll my eyes, because this conversation is always happening.

"This soothes the soul Simon, at least this way I won't get a sugar high."

"You know – "Simon gets cut off by a loud scream. We turn our attention to the front by the cash register.

"I can't believe you!" The girl at the front screams.

"It's not like we were really going out."

"That's your excuse for practically throwing it in my face? How could you Jace?" The girl had long black hair and striking dark brown eyes. I didn't recognize her. The boy on the other hand, well how could you miss him?

"Isabelle, you are being ridiculous and making a scene let's go somewhere quiet and talk." Jace says looking like he really screwed up and is trying to cover it up. Are all men the same?

"No I never want to see you again Jace Herondale." The girl, Isabelle, leaves her coffee in his hand and hurries out of the shop.

"That's going to be pretty difficult since my best friend is your brother!" Jace yells after her, looking even more frantic then before. He notices that pretty much the entire coffee shop is staring at him including what looks the manager, with his fancy suit and tie.

Jace mutters something under his breath and follows quietly out of the coffee shop.

. . . . .

"Have you ever seen her before?" Simon asks me for what feels like the millionth time as we are sitting down for lunch. Yes, if you must know he is my only friend. I haven't ever really been that social. So, no I don't go to parties or any friendly gathering. Why should I? All you do there is get drunk and stupid and if that ever happened to me my father would murder me.

"For the last time, Simon no. Maybe she doesn't go here."

"Or maybe she's new." Simon gets like this when he has a crush. He doesn't even know this girl and he's already in love with her. Oh boy.

Someone taps Simon on the shoulder and I turn my head down, trying to ignore her presence. It's Maia Roberts. You see Simon is the social butterfly, not me. If I had it my way I wouldn't even be talking to anyone ever. Simon's different because he can stand to be around me, no one else can. Especially not Maia Roberts.

"Are you going to the dance on Friday?" Maia asks with a small grin on her face. Jesus, she is so obvious.

"The dance?" Maia sits down next to Simon not even acknowledging me while Simon gives his sandwich another look. I don't blame him the lunch here is vile.

"Yeah you know boys and girls sometimes go to those things? Plus, you promised me over the summer that you would go to more of these social gatherings with me. You won't regret it I promise."

"Well this is an interesting way to ask me out." Simon says sarcastically but she ignores it.

"What do you say Clary you in?" Simon turns and asks me. Maia looks at me as well and gives me a blank stare. Oh, now you know I exist.

"Uh I don't do dances."

"Yeah plus who would even dance with you? You have two left feet." Maia says smiling at me now. Is she making fun of me?

"Since I have never actually been to a dance Maia how could you possibly know that?" I ask sweetly, but there is bitterness added to it.

"Just a lucky guess." Maia replies not smiling this time. Simon is picking at the bread of his sandwich. I would just give up if I was him.

"You know what? Why not. I would just be locked up in my room all weekend drawing anyways." I can almost hear Maia call me a freak but she keeps her mouth shut.

Plus, it will give me an excuse to stay away from the house. Despite how my dad treats me, he does allow me to leave occasionally if I am back by a certain time. Of course, I have never actually taken him up on that.

"Well great it's a date." Maia says with so much sarcasm and walks out of the lunchroom, leaving her tray behind her. How rude.

. . . . . . .

 **Author's note:**

 **Well I think this is a good place to stop! Hi everyone. Like I said in my bio I used to be fallenvampire! So, I'm not sure if you have read any of my stuff on here before but I went through a lot the past year or so and wanted to get back into writing. It's almost therapeutic. So please read and feel free to review I love to read that stuff!**

 **Okay this is going to be a dark/light story if that makes sense? All human so obviously, it's an AU but with abuse. Don't worry there will be no rape. I know I kind of made it seem like there was rape in the beginning but no. Her dad...Valentine...well he likes to hurt her. More so physically then mentally. But there will be both. I won't go too much into detail here but it's just something that popped in my head. There will be happiness though I promise!**


End file.
